Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto:Jounin day's
by DragonTails25
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto 16 years old tokubetsu jounin 'Kenshi no kami' Nidaime Kiroii no senko' S class Nin in Iwa and Kumo bingo book.. Watch Naruto as he takes a gennin team and raise them to be a Legend... NO bashing... maybe. This fic will be Naruto x Anko :) ALIVE KUSHINA AND MIKOTO.


**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEXT FIC NAMES**

**Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto: Jounin day's**

**I'm sure people will be like WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT THE YONDAIME NO MUSUKO FIC?!**

**I THINK I'LL PUT IT IN HIATUS...**

**WELL WITH OUT FURTHER ADO HERE WE GO..**

* * *

It is a sunny day at Konohagakure no sato. 16 year's old Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto container of the kyuubi no kitsune or named Kurama. He is on his way to the hokage tower to see ojisan.

Sandaime hokage also known as the 'shinobi no kami' was working the hokage's nightmare

PAPERWORK.

"AHHH YOU PIECES OF SHIT'S!" yelled a angry Sarutobi just then he felt a chakra signature from the window. there he saw Naruto on his jounin clothes and his ninjato strap on his back and a kanji at the white sheath of the blade in black writing for 'Kenshi no kami'

"YO ojisan!" Naruto chirped Sarutobi smiled and reply "Helo Naruto how can I help you?" "Actually Ojisan I came to here to pick a gennin team." Sarutobi smiled and sit down...

"Well alright the tommorow is the team selection so the other jounin should be here right about now.." Just then Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi came and also Kakashi with his nose in his little orange book that Naruto grab it and burn it to ashes. Seeing this Kakashi has a horrified face and a killing intent to Naruto. "Hahah Kakashi coming to kill me? Well how about this I got a Icha Icha Paradise gold edition and and signed by Jiraiya personally. If you want bow before me."

Kakashi did just that and paising Naruto by calling him "Naruto-Sama." And Naruto throw to Kakashi and he just squealed like a little girl. Sarutobi sigh and saying "Now you all know why I called you here right?" All jounin's nod "Kakashi is just spending time here so yeah... No I want to here whose team you choose. You first Naruto."

Naruto nodded take a look at the list and got a little idea... "Ojisan I would like team 7." Sarutobi nodded and said "Naruto's team will be assault team consisting Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke and Ishibi Kurome(OC). Team 8 will be kurenai's team. This team will be for tracking team that will consists of Hyuuga Hinata,Inuzaka Kiba,and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still active, Team 10 will be consisting the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho group and will be stealth and information gathering group.. All agree?" All jounin's nodded and bid fare well.

* * *

**Uzumaki Namikaze Compound 19.00 P.M.**

In the compound we see a beautiful woman with long red hair and pale skin cooking dinner awating Naruto's arrival. Just then she hear "Tadaima Kaa-san." Kushina rushes to the door and hug his son. "Welcome home sochi. How's your day?" Asked Kushina Naruto smiled and reply "Meh you know me this that hunt missing nin that burn Kakashi book that and I also have a gennin team.. Hey is that dinner?" Kushina nodded and continued to the kitchen where he will be talking about his day with his mom.

They soon fall asleep and go to their bed room.

* * *

**Next day academy:**

At the academy student's are waiting for Iruka their sensei by chatting Sasuke's fangirl's fawing over him the brooder rookie of the year. And there talking to Chouji,Shino,Kiba and Shikamaru was the dead last of the class was Ishibi Kurome wearing a open orange suit and a black clothe's that had the Uzumaki spiral and an short black cargo pant's his kunai pouch in his right thigh and back. Just then the door open and revealed Iruka in his chunnin attire. "Alright listen people from now on you are not academy student you are a ninja a gennin which you will be lead by a jounin. Now onto the team team 1...

skip

"Team 7 will be Ishibi Kurome,Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Sakura squealed and said true love conquers all and that shit which was a yelled by Iruka before continuing "Moving on your sensei will Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto son of the yondaime hokage Namikaze Naruto." All student's murmur before a cry of "SHUT UP!, Now team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata,Inuzaka Kiba,Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still active Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. That's all kid's."

Just then a loud BOOM came from the door of the class room. In there stood Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto in his long sleeved jounin attire(Like Minato wear.) And a black trench coat with golden flames and a kanji in the back saying 'Kenshi no Kami' his ninjato in hand.

"TEAM 7 UP IN THE ROOF ON 5 MINUTE'S OR I WILL GUT YOU AND FEED IT TO MY FOX SUMMON'S!" Naruto said and all member of team 7 all run to the roof while Naruto dissapear in a shunshin.

* * *

**ACADEMY ROOF: **

All the student's panted while Naruto just look bored.

Naruto smiled and said "Alright take a sit and let's introduce our self before that are there any question?" Sakura raised her hand and said "Are you sure your our sensei. You look young?"

Naruto sigh and said "Pinky shut up! Now that's that done let's introduce our self from your name,age,like,dislike,hobbies,dream."

"I'll go first my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto my age is 16 I like is none of your business my dislike... nothing to be concern of my hobbies... meh my dream to godaime hokage or rokudaime. Pinky your up."

"My name is Haruno Sakura my age is 12 my likes are (YOU KNOW THIS SHE AT FANGIRL MODE) my dislike are Kurome-baka and Ino-pig my hobbies(fuck this shit man.) my dream is to- Naruto's cut's her off and said "Your a disgrace to kunoichi you duck butt next.

Sasuke glared(YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS SHIT IS RIGHT?) "My ambition is to kill a certain man."

"My name is Ishibi Kurome my age is 12 I like is training and hunting and ramen. I dislike arrogant people and traitor. My hobbies is to hunt and sell the fur and my dream is to be the greatest hokage!"

Naruto nodded this year group is interesting. "Well then I suppose that's that now tomorrow go to trainning ground 7 at 07.00 AM I _reccomend_ you don't eat because you'll throw up. BYE!" And disappear in a yellow flash. "WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Kurome

* * *

**that's that then sorry if it's not interesting but it will trust me so Naruto is paired with Anko in this fic.**

**here are the pairing for other vote please  
**

**Kakashi x Shizune?**

**Iruka x Ayame?**

**Kurome x Hinata?**

**This are the vote thx and see you next time**


End file.
